Trouble Makers
by Shizuka Onna no Hito
Summary: Haven City. Sure, it sounds nice, but once you come and live amongst the people and fight against the Baron, it doesn't sound nice. Set During Jak II. Rated for Mild Language, Violence, and Comic Mischief.
1. What New News Do You Bring?

Trouble Makers

By: Shizuka Onna no Hito

Shizuka-chan: I don't own any of the Jak and Daxter characters! I do own the three characters in the chapter!

_Haven City. Sure, it sounds nice, but once you come and live amongst the people and fight against the Baron, it doesn't sound nice._

In fact, it isn't nice. I've been apart of a faction waging war **against** Praxis. And who knows how long this will take. Haven City isn't the best place to be, but it sure beats being outside and an army of Metal Heads come rushing at you. Yeah, that's happened to me, but I lived through it.  


Alysha was making her way through the crowded streets in the slums. Even though she wasn't apart of the KG, she bore the tell-tell sign of it. She was apart of something she didn't want to be in the first place. Go undercover and retrieve information from Baron Praxis and give it to either Torn or Binkta.

Her long, dark orange hair was soaked by the time she found the Underground's new headquarters. "I still can't believe they moved again! Damn it! Why, of why, can't these idiots stay in one fuckin' place!", the girl muttered to herself.

Alysha stepped inside, waiting the hear either the sultry voice of Binkta, or the gruff voice of Torn. What she got instead was a small, calm voice - her best friend Shizuka. She jumped, not expecting the small, orange ottsel. "Sorry, I guess you'd be expecting one or the other... but neither of them are here at the moment. Both went out looking for new recruits and to tell the others about the new location. One or the other should be back very-"

"What have we here? Ah yes, the undercover Commander of the 4th Brigade. What new news do you bring?", a sultry, but annoyed voice came about. Shizuka almost fainted, and Alysha almost hit the ceiling.

"From what I've heard, the Baron is pressing his experiment on the Dark Warrior Program. He's also dealing with new KG recruits and the Metal Head attacks at the Pumping Station. I've heard that he's planning another suicide mission for us. I think he might send one of his better commanders out into the field this time.", the young girl stated. Binkta's tail flicked back and forth every now and then, almost like a cat in deep thought.

"Or maybe his best officer. Ashlein's been quite the pick for his 'missions' and he just might send her out again. Who knows? Anyways, anymore news?", the red head asked, not knowing if there was anymore. Alysha shook her head, the wet blue tipped bangs waving in motion.

Shizuka-chan: So, whadiya think? Please review!


	2. A Short Dream Of The Future

**Shizuka-chan: I know, I should do more updates, but I've been kinda busy with school. Thanks to bijou for the _nice_ review that was left. Yeah, there will be the Shadow and Tess, plus a few other Underground members.**

**Enough of my annoying babble! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Jak II characters! I do own the made ups, including the Underground members!**

It's still raining… why? Everyone will be drenched, the one thing that bothers me. Although, I have given her some interesting info. I haven't been found out yet. And I'm already good at it like she is… heh, not bad for a three-month rookie.

"Either Torn, Tess or the Shadow is bound to be back by noon. Hopefully it'll have stopped raining, and they won't be as wet and soggy as we are.", Binkta said. At that moment, one of the girls' FALC-D's went off. Binkta's turn to see the Baron.

All Alysha did was flop down onto her bunk bed, and slowly drifted off into a light slumber.

--

Darkness was all that surrounded her at first. She couldn't see, but she could feel the air around her. Its musty smell was familiar, almost too familiar – much like that of a dead Metal Head.

_One by one, lights flickered on, illuminating the place she was at – the dreaded Metal Head Nest. But something was off. It was almost as if the very life source was taken away. She found herself moving in, but not taking a single step._

_There stood a familiar figure – make that two familiar figures. One larger than the other, and not as furry as the smaller one. Then, the larger figure turned around._

--

Alysha woke with a start, panting from what she had seen. _Not another one! Please, I'm tired of foreseeing!_ The young girl looked around the room, surprised to see a blond, partially wet, standing behind the big round table that rest at the back of the room.

"Tess? What the – what are you doing here? I thought that you and Torn were still out.", the girl stated. Tess just looked at the bunks, her eyes looking at the redhead. She shook her head.

"Torn's still out, but he's got more to do than what we have. He told me to tell you that he'll be out later than he thought. Metal Heads are pushin' it out in Haven Forest. I still don't know why, but he said that he'll take care of everything and let Binkta take over until he get's back. By the way, where is she?", the blonde said.

"The last time I saw her was when I reported to her, and then, I think her FALC-D went off."

"Oh, that's right! She's undercover just like you!"

"But I started after she did. She's a lot more experienced than I am. You should know that!"

At that time, a surprising gasp from Shizuka made both girls turn to see what it was. The flicker of a tail was enough to send anyone into a shock. But they all soon remembered who the tail belonged to – Binkta. She was covered in blood, deep wounds kept pouring out the red life source. A few more steps were all the hybrid took before collapsing onto the ground near the beds.

**Shizuka-chan: Dun dun dun! Mwhaaaaaah! An ebil cliffie! In case you're wondering, FALC-D stands for:**

**Four-way**

**All-purpose**

**Lightweight**

**Communications-**

**Device**

**Confusing, no? and yes, Tess has made her first appearance in the fic! Torn's will be soon, either the next one, or the one after that. But there will be other cannon appearances!**


	3. Finding Daxter

**SOnH: There are a few new symbols to represent certain things.**

**W - means scene change**

**Time Passed - means time change**

"Binkta! Tess, get the MediPak and hurry!", Alysha said, rushing to the hybrid's blood-covered body. It took a minute for the blond to find it (A/N: they still haven't unpacked everything yet...) and by then, as Shizuka had noticed, one of the wounds had healed itself.

"Wait, let's give her a few minutes.", Shizuka hesitatingly said.

"Are you fucking crazy? If we don't give her the MediPak, then she'll -"

"Die? I don't think so. Maybe if I had had a serious wound to the head, then yes.", the sultry voice stated. Alysha looked at Binkta, wide-eyed and in disbelief. After sitting up, the hybrid cocked her head to the side in wonder.

"What? Have you never seen a wounded Metal Head recover itself? All it has to do is just wait a few minutes and presto, a newer, stronger Metal Head. That's why we teach the Guards to shoot more than once if going for anywhere else other than the head.", the hybrid said, starting to stand up. Alysha stood up as well and motioned for Shizuka to come.

"I'm going out for some air. I'll be back in a few minutes, unless Praxis has something planned for me.", Alysha told the others. Two Hours Later She had gone around the Palace a few times before heading to the Industrial Section near the Stadium. Just coming around the corner, she saw a familiar... creature.

**WWWWWWWW**

It had been a year since he had last seen his best buddy. The small, orange ottsel had been wandering the streets for at least a year now. Daxter was his name and the friend he was searching for was a boy named Jak.

"Watch where ya walkin', ya clumsy assed idiot!", he shouted out after his tail was stepped on by a big fat civilian. He continued on searching, yelling out the boy's name every once in a while. As he rounded the corner, he saw someone that he thought looked familiar.

She was coming to him. He didn't know what to do until he saw another ottsel like him perched on the girl's shoulder. Then his eyes widened.

"Mahria? Is that. You?", he asked wonderingly. The girl nodded, crouching down to his level and said, "Yes, it's me Dax. But you should know that my name isn't Mahria anymore. It's Alysha now, and I'm, well... if I told you, you'd blurt it out." Daxter shot an evil glare at her. That wasn't true! He'd be able to keep it a secret! Well, okay, he's blurted out a few secrets but still, those were just a few minor ones. They didn't hurt anyone now, did they? _Did _they?

"Well, I guess I'd better be headed back.", Alysha said, about to stand up.

"Wait! Alysha, I've been searching for Jak ever since we _landed_ here. I've searched everywhere I can think of, but nothin'. Not a damn thing. The only two places I haven't searched yet are that Palace and some fortress lookin' place."

"Fortress lookin' place? Oh, you mean the KG Fortress. Hey, Alysha, didn't you bust out of there? Or was that the prison?", Shizuka asked the girl.

"That was the prison, but it's held down inside the Fortress. I don't think I've got the Access Pass needed for that place yet. But if you wait a few more months, I'll have one. Then we can both go inside. Until then, keep looking. Maybe you'll find him hiding somewhere.", the girl said. As she got up to leave, something dropped. Her FALC-D had somehow slipped out from it's holder. She glanced down at the device and reached to pick it up, when suddenly, it rang.

She quickly picked it up, flipped open the top and said, "Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AT?", a gruff voice yelled at the other end. Alysha had to hold the device away from her ear, just so she could hear what was said. She winced at the fact that it was Torn, and he was pissed. Was Binkta not there? Or did she even tell - wait. She didn't even tell Binkta where she was going.

"I'm in the Industrial Section, near the Stadium.", Alysha said, not knowing that Daxter was still standing in the same spot. "Yooowww!" Everyone nearby jumped, even the guards. But the one who jumped the highest was Alysha. She had stepped on Daxter's feet. She fumbled to catch her FALC-D before it crashed to the ground.

"Fuckin' A! Dax, I'm so sorry! I forgot that you were still there. Shit! Torn? Look, I'll be there ASAP, 'kay?", Alysha said, shutting the top on the device. She let her foot up and told Daxter to move his feet before she put it down again.

**WWWWWWWW**

Torn had heard a scream from the other end. He didn't know what to say before he heard Alysha's voice say, " Fuckin' A! Dax, I'm so sorry! I forgot that you were still there. Shit! Torn? Look, I'll be there ASAP", a click, and then a high pitched tone.

"Who the hell is 'Dax'?", Torn thought to himself. He set his version of the FALC-D on the table in front of him and started to pace back and forth, waiting for the girl to walk in the door.

**SOnH: so, Torn finally makes his grand entrance... albeit, a short one... dun worry, he'll be in the next chappie!**

**Shizuka: you make me look like I don't speak much! how come?**

**SOnH: ehh, 'cause you'll have a chapter later on in the story. got a problem?**

**Shizuka: nope! okie peoples! review!**


	4. Author's Note

Sorry to say this to everyone, but this story got old a long time ago. Sad to say (as well as a good thing to say), my writing has gotten much better than this over the years. So, I will either leave it up or take it down (considering how many people ACTUALLY read this story and see this) but only if you as the readers say for me to do so.

If there's not enough response, then I will take it down and eventually put something new up. Don't worry, it's not like I'm dead or anything. I've just taken a really long break from writing anything. I will put something up (once I get it written and/or after I get a few art projects done)


End file.
